1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of fire emergency exits and the like, for buildings, and is more specifically directed to a segmented safety ladder arrangement wherein the ladder for one floor is held horizontally within the building for that floor and between the two floors, and wherein upon extension a like ladder may be interlocked for the next floors above and below; and safety devices are provided so users of the ladder will not fall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been so many fire ladders, such as rope ladders, hydraulically actuated extension ladders, and the like, that it would be futile to attempt to name all of them. The art is well known, however, to those engaged in fire safety operations. All of such ladders and permanently attached exit stairways and the like are either permanent attachments on the exterior of the building or are in the nature of items which must be brought from a distance or dropped from a high area in the building such as rope ladders. None of these are thoroughly satisfactory, and most are difficult to traverse. This is particularly true for rope ladders or other hanging ladders, since they have a tendency to sway and to not hang, or be supported suitably, from the building.
The present invention relates to a ladder which becomes permanently attached when utilized in segments which interlock with one another between the floors of the building, but which disappear between the floors of the building when not utilized. In this sense there is no prior art.